Emily Kaldwin
'Emily Kaldwin '''is the deuteragonist and lead heroine of the video game series ''Dishonored, serving as a supporting protagonist in the first game and one of the two main protagonists of the second. She is the daughter and only child of Jessamine Kaldwin and the rightful heir to the throne (and later Empress) of the Empire of the Isles. She as a child is voiced by Chloe Grace Moretz in the first game, and Erica Luttrell as an adult in the second. Personality Childhood Emily's personality and behaviour are greatly influenced by Corvo, who has acted as Royal Protector since before her birth, and the Heart indicates that Emily sees more than she lets on. As her father figure and role model, Corvo's approach to the elimination of his targets changes not only her behavior, but her future decisions in regard to ruling the Empire. Emily begins life as an innocent and playful ten-year-old child with a very close bond with Corvo Attano. She loves playing games with Corvo and has a great interest in his work, asking him to teach her about sword-fighting, and noting that he promised to show her how to perform a Tyvian choke-hold. Imaginative and free-spirited, Emily disdains her schoolwork, preferring to spend her time drawing or in her imagination; activities supported by her mother. Following her mother's murder and her own subsequent kidnapping, Emily behaves in a more serious manner, though her childish nature is still apparent in her interactions with Corvo and Callista. She is extremely inquisitive and adventurous, frequently asking questions of the adults in the Loyalist Conspiracy and happily exploring the Hound Pits Pub. Also highly perceptive, she eventually detects changes in the Loyalists' behaviour, even discerning the nature of Corvo's actions without witnessing or being told about them. Adulthood By the time Emily is 24 years of age, she develops a strong sense of morality, believing that her rule is firm and just. Eager and ambitious, she is prone to impulsive tendencies – albeit with good intentions – especially when confronted by a moral wrong. However, her ability to analyse a situation, plan her next move, and follow her better judgement allows her to escape dangerous situations both before and after they occur. Fourteen years after her coronation, Emily still feels grateful for Corvo's presence in her life, not just for his assassin training, but also his love, protection and guidance. She still feels the deep pain of her mother's absence, and often finds herself bewildered by the time that has passed since Jessamine's death. Though frequently overcome with grief, Emily lets such emotions smoulder in her heart, reminding herself that she has her own life to live and an important role to fulfill. During her regal years, Emily disdains the doting affection paid to her by sycophantic members of the aristocracy, and surprisingly finds herself self-conscious of her hands, which are constantly kissed, held reverently, and examined. Skills and Abilities By the age of 25, Emily has grown into a competent field operative in her own right. Her combat prowess and stealth capabilities have noticeably been honed, now comparable to those of even her father. She is able to venture into the unknown unassisted, discretely infiltrating locations and easily defeating any opposition she encounters. Her powers and gadgetry only further complement her natural abilities. Emily is a skilled swordsman and proficient marksman, efficiently wielding Corvo's sword and using with great precision a personal crossbow and pistol. She has also been granted the Outsider's Mark, gifting her with a host of supernatural powers unique to her, such as Domino, Far Reach, Shadow Walk, etc. Now a force to be reckoned with, her weapons in conjunction with her newfound powers allow for the swift dispatching of multiple enemies consecutively. Her freerunning has also improved significantly, allowing her to briskly traverse the urban environments of the Isles. With her natural and supernatural abilities, she can easily scale high-rising structures as well. Emily has also displayed an adeptness at swimming. Gallery Emily Kaldwin- Child 2.jpg|Emily as a child Emily Kaldwin 2.jpg Emily Kaldwin 3.jpg Emily and Corvo- First Game.jpg Emily and Corvo.jpg Emily and Corvo 2.jpg Emily's Powers Emily's Powers- Far Reach.gif|Far Reach Dark Vision.gif|Dark Vision Emily's Powers- Shadow Walk.gif|Shadow Walk Emily's Powers- Domino.gif|Domino Emily's Powers- Doppelganger.gif|Doppelganger Emily's Powers- Mesmerise.gif|Mesmerise Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Big Good Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Amazons Category:Rescuers Category:Related to Villain Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Strategists Category:Paragon Category:Lawful Good Category:Sympathetic Category:Scapegoat Category:Hypnotists Category:Tricksters Category:Successors Category:Charismatic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Genius Category:Magical Girls Category:Neutral Good Category:Telekinetics Category:Princess Warriors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Global Protection Category:Ninjas